


First Foray

by poliun



Series: Gackt's Conquest [1]
Category: GacktJOB, Jrock
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliun/pseuds/poliun
Summary: how Gackt and You's relationship started.
Relationships: Gackt/You (GacktJOB)
Series: Gackt's Conquest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782988
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	First Foray

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the Gackt or You, and have no  
> knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews  
> and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.
> 
> it has been a while since I have written anything. the idea came all of a sudden.

Gackt always had a dominant steak, but during his formative years, it wasn’t so noticeable, given his parents were very strict. Once he reached adulthood and started living on his own, it was a different story. His libido being what it was, Gackt was looking for a suitable partner. He tried with a few women, but even though they were eager and pliant, they all lacked endurance. So, being bisexual, he decided that he needed a man as a partner. At the time he had started working at the recording studio, and as luck would have it, he spotted a likely candidate in one of the groups that frequent the studio. The man was tall and striking looking, perfect for him. He acted arrogantly and self-possessed, but on the second day of watching him and learning all the facts about Kurosaki You, Gackt has figured out the ruse and the reason behind it. The guy was just trying to be one of the in-crowd. They butted head a few times but it was plain to see that under the impassive face, the guitarist was miserable. He was a sub through and through, and miserable with the effort needed to cover it.  
The main problem was getting him alone as he was always around other people, but an opportunity presented itself after a few weeks. He saw the man perform with another group(possibly a favour), for his usual group didn’t favour makeup much, unlike the group performing. You was practically unrecognizable, but he had secretly followed him whenever he could, so he knew. He decided to bait him by feigning that he was unaware of the guitarist's identity and refusing to believe it to be You. The plan worked perfectly. He claimed to have photos at home that would prove it and invited Gackt to come and see for himself. Gackt readily agreed and went with him.  
You was guileless. He didn’t realise that Gackt had not waited at the sitting area but followed him to his bedroom, and before he could say anything, Gackt pushed him onto the bed and tied his hands with the headboard with zip ties. As You opened his mouth to ask what he was playing at, he forced a gag in his mouth and tied it behind his head. “Shhh..”, Gackt shushed him gently while removing his jeans, I will take good care of you baby, I promise.you have nothing to fear.” Saying that he removed his underwear, fully exposing You’s nether region. Then he went out and fetched his travel bag. He had told everyone that he had a little family matter to attend to and would be gone for most of the day and the entire next day. However, the travel bag didn’t hold clothes and other necessities of travel. He took out an oilcloth and a douchebag from it. Seeing them You started to thrash about the bed. “tch”, Gackt said, “I told you I will take care of you, and you don’t have to worry about a thing.” He tied Yuu’s legs at each side of the bed and proceeded to give him the enema. Once done, he stripped off his clothes and got on the bed beside You, who was silently crying by the time. Not that because he was hurt, but he was feeling helpless and humiliated.  
Gackt started to slowly stroke You’s length while crooning at him. You gradually quieten and once his hiccups subsided, his cock stirred. Soon he was bucking his hip against Gackt’s hand. Gackt stopped stroking. You whined. Gackt positioned himself over Yuu and put their erections against each other and started to rock his hip. After a few moments, Yuu started to move against him as well, moaning quietly. They were on the verge of orgasm when Gackt stopped. You whined in his gag.  
Shh, it’s okay. Just be patient. It’s time for round two. Gackt showed Yuu the jar of lube. You crunched his eyes shut but didn’t try to protest. Ah, progress, Gackt thought and started to prepare him. He took a while as he knew that he was well endowed and without proper preparation, it would hurt, even if he was aching to be inside Yuu. When he felt Yuu pushing back on his fingers, he withdrew them and lined up his cock and slowly pushed in. once he had entered all the way, he stilled and waited. You remained still for a moment and then tried to move his hip. Rejoicing internally, Gackt removed the gag and handS’ ties. You wound his hands around his shoulder and drew him to a kiss. Gackt kissed him and started to pound into him vigorously, Yuu's moan swallowed by their kisses. Just as Gackt felt their orgasm approach’ he once again pulled out and untied Yuu’s leg. Then he left the bedroom, after kissing Yuu and telling him that it’s his call. You remained there in a daze for a few moments, and then, as the meaning of Gackt’s word registered, followed him on shaky legs. Gackt was sitting at the sofa, his leg spread, erection standing obvious. You collapsed on his lap. “Take me back to bed”, he pleaded, all inhibitions and pretence gone. “I will do anything you want, so, please… “  
Gackt didn’t say anything but positioned You and pushed into him there. “Good”, he asked. “yes”, was the tremulous reply. “Remove the shirt and then kiss me”, Gackt ordered. “keep kissing me”, he continued. “if you stopped kissing, I will stop moving”. You nodded and removed his shirt and started to give feathery kisses on Gackt’s lips. Gackt started to thrust in languidly. Wanting more, you wound his hands around Gackt’s shoulder and really went to town. In response, Gackt also increased his speed and intensity and crushed You’s prostate. He came with a shout and his inner wall clenched around Gackt’s member, wrenching his orgasm from him. Once he came down from his high, you realized that Gackt’s half-hard penis was still inside him, and he was licking his lips. Getting the hint, he started to kiss him again while bucking his hip. Gackt patted his ass, “good boy”. He was pleased. He had thought it would take longer to make You submit, but he was pleasantly surprised at how eager You was. He was not just perfect, but ideal. Smiling contently, Gackt picked up his new partner and went to bed. A passion-filled evening followed.


End file.
